superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sargon
Honorary Justice League of America Team Member John Sargent was a stage magician, dressed like a swami complete with turban, to disguise the fact that he wielded true mystical powers. When John was a baby he came into contact with a piece of the Ruby of Life''Over ''seven thousand years ago, Nommo, the immortal ruler of a destroyed civilization grew lonely. He created several artifacts of power, one of which was called the Ruby of Life. Nommo hoped that through the generations, the owners of these gems might evolve into beings capable of interbreeding with a species of homosapiens that utilized magic and would then be his new subjects. And so, according to the post-crisis story found in Secret Origins Vol. 2 #27 (June 1988), Nommo did indeed create this hero indirectly. __TOC__ Background InformationComics published during the Silver Age of comics merge this reality with the Golden Age, thus producing one continuous backstory. . Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976).]] Over the millennia, the Ruby of Life was broken into several smaller pieces, one of which was discovered by an archaeologist in Egypt. Giving it to his wife, she wore it as a pendant. It was the first thing that their newborn child, John, saw and touched. Bonding with him in that manner allowed John to tap into Ruby's mystical energies. As a recent college grad, while John was visiting his mother, he discovered that the ruby would allow him to control anything he touches. He begins to study the tricks of stage magicians. He eventually became quite good and in high demand. At his mothers request, he took the named Sargon, The Magician as his stage name. Sargon was a Tiphranian, Priest-King.As revealed in All-American Comics, #26 (May, 1941). Sargon disappeared for a while, only to re-emerge as a villain due to an unfortunate side effect of possessing the Ruby of Life.As revealed in The Flash, #186 (March, 1969). A few years later, Sargon showed up to aid the Justice League in defeating Starbreaker.As revealed in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #96, #97 and #98 (1972). This led to him being awarded an honorary membership in the Justice League.As depicted in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_99 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #99] (June, 1972), which can be found at the DC Database. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Cast Illusions:' The Ruby of Life, gives the bearer to control whatever they touches, among other feats. Abilities *'Prestidigitation': Magic Tricks performed as entertainment. Justice League Team Members Appearances As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (Dec. 1975 / Jan. 1976) Notes * Sargon first appears in All-American Comics, Vol. 1 #26 (May, 1941).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-American_Comics_Vol_1_26 All-American Comics, Vol. 1 #26] (May, 1941). * He was created by John B. Wentworth and Howard Purcell. External Links *See Don Markstein's Toonopedia™ Home Page entry on Sargon the Sorcerer References Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Justice League Of America Members